Pheeble Will
}} Pheeble Will is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Bighorner rancher Walter Phebus and his wife, Ethel, have traveled to New Vegas on the trail of a big-name rancher/robber baron named Heck Gunderson. Walter is bent on revenge after losing land to Gunderson in a shady deal. Warning: This quest is tied to Beyond the Beef, and depending on the actions of the player character, it is possible to fail one of the two quests. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Initiate conversation with Walter Phebus near the Las Vegas Boulevard Station to find that he has trailed Heck Gunderson to the Ultra-Luxe casino. Walter tells the Courier his troubles and requests that they find out why Heck is visiting the casino. With a Barter check of 70, the player character will receive 400 caps for accepting this quest. Ethel asks to persuade her husband to let the matter go. However, accomplishing Ethel's task requires a Speech check of 75. This will end the quest and reward the player character with 375 XP. Speak with Heck Gunderson (accompanied by a bodyguard in the Ultra-Luxe casino) to find out that he is working out a food supply deal with the White Glove Society, and that his son, Ted Gunderson, is missing. Offering to help find Ted will initiate the quest Beyond the Beef, and finishing that quest by returning Ted alive will fail this quest. However, it is possible to finish both quests by making careful options. If one wishes to help Walter in his revenge, after returning with one's findings he will be delighted to see Heck Gunderson suffering. There will now be three options on how to carry out his revenge. With a Barter check of 80, one can convince him that only killing Ted is enough and Heck will suffer more, in exchange for 500 caps. Failing the check only nets 250 caps. With a Barter check of 90, one can convince him that only killing Heck is enough for 1,000 caps. Failing that check only gives the player character 500 caps. The only other option is to kill BOTH Ted and Heck Gunderson (no check required). Remember though that one can still choose to kill only one of them even if the player character can't pass the required Barter check, one will just earn fewer caps. * If Ted Gunderson is killed, Walter will pay the player 250 caps (500 with a Barter of 80) and they will gain 100 XP. * If Heck Gunderson is killed, Walter will pay the player 500 caps (1,000 with a Barter of 90) and they will gain 100 XP. * If the player character succeeds in killing both Heck and Ted, Walter will pay them 1,500 caps and they will gain 200 XP. Note: The choice to kill Heck Gunderson or both Ted and his father is less consequential if the player character is siding with the Legion, since the player character will be able to finish the quest without missing a portion of Render Unto Caesar. Quest stages Notes * Bringing Ted Gunderson to Heck Gunderson during Beyond the Beef and talking to Heck will fail this quest. Walter and Ethel disappear, even if Heck is killed immediately after. * Oddly enough, if one brings Ted back to Heck and then kills Heck, the White Glove Society will shun them. However, Heck's hired gun will help you fight them. Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests Category:New Vegas quests es:Pheeble Will ru:Жажда мести uk:Жага помсти